


Meerkat

by Whiteasy



Series: Drabbles Prompts [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteasy/pseuds/Whiteasy
Summary: Reibert and Gabi!
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Series: Drabbles Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010559
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Meerkat

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked this one but unfortunately a drabble wouldn't be enough to write much for it, so this will be some sort of teaser for a follow-up fuller fic. To the requester, stay tuned. Meanwhile, I hope you'll like this one xx

“Oh, by the way, Gabi will be spending the weekend with us.” Reiner uttered after he swallowed the bite of lasagna Bertholdt had made for dinner. 

“She is? 

“Mhm.” 

“It’s been so long since we’ve last had her over.” Bertholdt reminisced, a fond smile tugging at his lips when thinking about his husband’s cousin. 

“I know. I wonder where we could take her to on Saturday? Sunday will be for pancakes, blanket-fortress and watching Moana for, the _twentieth_ time.” Reiner sighed, but couldn't help the content smile quirking the corners of his mouth.

“We’ll let her choose. Although, I have an inkling that she’ll ask us to take her to the zoo–” 

“–to see the Meerkats because they’re so freakishly cute.” They said in unison, both breaking into a goofy grin. 

Bertholdt loved having Gabi around. When he first started dating Reiner, she had been a bit wary whenever she was around him. But with time, she eventually warmed up to him. He adored her, and Bertholdt would feel his heart melt whenever he’d see how good Reiner is with her. He was a perfect cousin and he was more than certain that he’d be a perfect father if they ever decided to have children. 

Once they finished their dinners and placed their empty plates on the coffee table, they settled themselves back comfortably in their sofa and snuggled each other for warmth.

He loved Gabi with all his heart, but there was no harm in enjoying some peace and quiet with his husband before the fun, albeit perhaps slightly chaotic weekend that awaits them. 

**Author's Note:**

> [My request box!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1ZPT9fkrRJtGzVAPZtYJxL0I1iqkJxiWyqvMgAbHQbR8/edit)


End file.
